


Ben 10 Treaty of the Wedgie War

by a54321



Category: Ben 10 Series
Genre: Humiliation, Spanking, spank, treaty, wedgie, wedgies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2021-02-13 00:14:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21485170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a54321/pseuds/a54321
Summary: So, yeah, this is pretty different from anything I've done on here before. Not long ago, I wrote this as a gift for a friend of mine on here and, having gotten some good feedback from the people who I have showed it to, I thought it might actually be worth posting on here. I hope you all enjoy it.Ben Tennyson: https://ben10.fandom.com/wiki/File:Ben_turns3.pngGwen Tennyson: https://ben10.fandom.com/wiki/File:Gwen_face2.pngAs usual, be the judge and let me know if this is any good or not.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5
Collections: Specials





	Ben 10 Treaty of the Wedgie War

**Treaty of the Wedgie War**  
  
**Situation and Need for the Treaty**  
  
Beginning in the Summer of 20XX, the cousins Ben and Gwen Tennyson began a road trip with their Grandfather, Max. As the road trip began, Gwen made use of her martial arts and superior strength for the purpose of asserting dominance over Ben and curbing his annoying behavior through the use of wedgies.  
  
Starting with a normal grab and tug on his tighty whities after his making fun of her large buttocks, she then stretched his underwear up higher, forcing him to almost fall to his knees, only stopped from doing by Gwen’s grip on his underwear as she informed him that further misbehavior would result in him spending the night in an atomic wedgie.  
  
However, later that night, Ben would acquire the Omnitrix, granting himself the ability to transform into powerful aliens for 10 minutes at a time before needing to let the watch cool down for an equal period of time. Using this ability, Ben retaliated against Gwen the following day by transforming into the form he had dubbed XLR8 and stripping her down to her blue, cat-themed panties in public outside of a shopping center and placing her in a hanging wedgie.  
  
When she got down, she struck back by giving him an atomic while keeping him from activating the Omnitrix. That soon became a double atomic when the front of his undies were also stretched up, leaving his voice high for three minutes as he begged her to undo the wedgie.  
  
This would be followed by several retaliation from Ben, including but not limited to lightly burning Gwen’s butt in his Heatblast form, wedgieing her so hard in his super strong Four Arms form that her panties were torn off before he spanked her hard enough that she had to spend the rest of the day and night with an ice pack on her butt, using his Upgrade form to give her a dangling wedgie with a construction crane, making use of his XLR8 to spank her at high speeds, and possessing her as Ghost Freak to make her wedge and spank herself publicly.  
  
As each of these events were followed by Gwen delivering hanging, giftwrap, shoulder, and squeaky clean wedgies respectively (to name some of the her follow up attacks), the two soon began to back off more in their attacks.  
  
Until, however, Gwen acquired magic, using it to repeatedly brutalize Ben’s butt. Her attacks have included magically rendering his underwear unbreakable to stretch it around a tree, charming a paddle to make the spanks from it hurt extra hard before then paddling his tighty whities-clad butt, a telekinetically given atomic wedgie that he was magically made incapable of removing for three hours, a bouncing wedgie that would not stretch or break, and charming Ben’s underwear to make it ride up hard and fast to inflict random wedgie to name a few.  
  
Ben retaliated regularly, burning her butt, delivering super strong spankings, and high speed wedgies that would leave her butt clenching for hours.  
  
The cousins have now reached a point where they feel that their butts cannot handle any further pain. Quotes from them on the matter include:  
  
“My tighty whities feel like they’ve become a permanent part of my butt! – Ben Tennyson  
  
“I’m freaking LIMPING for hours every day because of all these wedgies!” – Gwen Tennyson  
  
“I can’t handle another atomic wedgie! Just SAYING the words ‘atomic wedgie,’ gurgh, is making my butt clench up!” – Ben Tennyson  
  
“Another spanking and I might actually never be able to sit down again! Ahow, urgh! I still need more ice after the one I got a couple days ago that left me crying!” - Gwen Tennyson  
  
“My butt is still stinging from when Gwen paddled me YESTERDAY MORNING, owch! The only reason I’m not bawling is because of the ice on my butt right now.” - Ben Tennyson  
  
“Having my butt burned is the WORST! It stings so much and just doesn’t go away!” - Gwen Tennyson  
  
These extreme discomforts have prompted the cousins to create a formal treating ending their Wedgie War out of concerns of Mutually Assured Butt Destruction. For the reasons explained above, Ben are Gwen have agreed to draft the treaty while bottomless, laying on their stomachs, and with bags of ice on their butts.  
  
**Acknowledged Statements for Peace**  
  
In the interest of deterring arguments during the negotiations, Ben and Gwen have reluctantly come to the decision to acknowledge multiple demeaning/insulting statements the other has made about them. Here is a written and signed record of them verbally confirming these assertions.  
  
“I’m not as cool as I act like I am. The fact that I wear tighty whities proves I’m a dork who deserves to be wedgied and pantsed.” – Ben Tennyson.  
  
“My butt is HUGE. With a badonkadonk like this, I should probably be a professional twerker.” – Gwen Tennyson  
  
“With how annoying I am, it’s a miracle that I’m not getting spanked by like 10 different people every day.” - Ben Tennyson  
  
“I’m such an annoying know-it-all that its no wonder I’m the most wedgied girl in school. I totally deserve it.” – Gwen Tennyson  
  
**Terms of Peace**  
  
Going forward, there is to be a cessation of all full on wedgie attacks between Ben and Gwen Tennyson. “Full on wedgie attacks” are defined as wedgies lasting more than 10 seconds, that raise the victim’s underwear up to chest height or higher, require more than 30 seconds of effort to pick out the wedgie, and/or that result I the underwear being stretched past the point of quickly snapping back when released.  
  
Included in this is a cessation of spanking. At most, a single, non-empowered spank may be delivered at a time. “Empowered spanks” are defined as any spanks making use of magical and/or technological assistance.  
  
In the interest of peace, both parties will also agree to help provide ice for butt soothing in the event that they should find the opposite party with their butt busted via any of the methods outlined above.  
  
**Special Exceptions**  
  
It is recognized that the grievances between Ben and Gwen may at times need to be vented through hostile actions. For this reason, the situations outlined in this section will allow for greater wedgies and spankings to be given by one party that the other must take for peace to be maintained.  
  
On Ben and Gwen’s birthdays, the each will agree to be a “wedgie slave” that can be freely spanked or wedgied whenever the birthday person wishes to deliver such an attack.  
  
Should one party be caught sagging their pants for several minutes without attempting to correct the problem, a single full on wedgie attack can be delivered.  
  
Gwen acting like a “know it all” and treating Ben as if he were a moron (which he is) will allow him to deliver one free full on wedgie attack against her.  
  
Ben failing to pick up his things will grant Gwen one free full on wedgie attack against him.  
  
Ben borrowing Gwen’s things without her permission will grant her one free full on wedgie attack against him.  
  
Any instance of hogging the bathroom will grant the offended party one free full on wedgie attack against the person doing the hogging.  
  
Taking the last of anything the other wants warrants receiving a full on wedgie attack.  
  
**Pantsing**  
  
As concessions, Ben and Gwen Tennyson both agree that, in the following circumstances, they will drop their pants/ dress/skirt/etcetera to expose their underwear for a full 15 seconds:  
  
Any time Ben and/or Gwen want the other to on their birthdays.  
  
When more than two people of Ben and/or Gwen’s opposite gender are present.  
  
When Ben and/or Gwen are caught having not been paying attention to the conversation that they are a part of.  
  
When in the presence of a person whom they are attracted to.  
  
**Personal Concessions**  
  
In a show of conviction towards the statements they acknowledged, Ben and Gwen Tennyson have agreed to the following terms:  
  
Every day, Gwen Tennyson will spend a minimum of 15 minutes practicing her twerking. For these twerking sessions, Ben Tennyson will choose her clothes and the music that she twerks to.  
  
Every day, Ben Tennyson will give himself at least one wedgie that brings his underwear up to his shoulders and that makes the front of his underwear cover his stomach. He will then give his bare buttocks 30 hand spanks.  
  
**Penalties**  
  
In the event that Ben and/or Gwen are able to provide proof that the other has violated this treaty, the party in violation of this treaty shall become wedgie slave to the other party for three days in a row for each proven violation.


End file.
